Quand les grands esprits se rencontrent
by Eva.G
Summary: Cross-over entre CSI, NCIS, Sex and the City et Nip/Tuck. En gros, tout le monde est à Vegas, et c'est un sacré foutoir.
1. Situation initiale

Cross-over CSI, NCIS, SATC, Nip/Tuck.

_Situation initiale : _

**Du côté SATC :**

Carrie et Big sont en voyage de noces à Las Vegas… Ils ont eu la gentillesse d'emmener Samantha qui venait de se séparer de Smith, à condition qu'elle leur foute la paix. Cette dernière, d'ailleurs, fait la rencontre d'un certain Dr Troy, et se lie d'amitié avec une certaine Catherine.

**Du côté Nip/Tuck :**

Sean et Christian décident de voir s'ils peuvent ouvrir une clinique à Vegas… Tandis que Sean travaille, Christian rencontre un certain Tony à une table de poker, et fait la connaissance d'une femme nommée Samantha.

**Du côté NCIS :**

La directrice du NCIS devant se rendre à Vegas pour une conférence, elle emmène l'équipe avec elle, ce qui leur permet également de travailler sur une affaire reliant un marines à Vegas. Ils se voient obligés de collaborer avec la police Scientifique de Las Vegas, où ils feront d'intéressantes rencontres. Gibbs, par exemple, avoue avoir du mal à travailler en compagnie d'une certaine Sara Sidle, Tony entre dans un provocant jeu de séduction avec Catherine Willows, ce qui a le don d'agacer Ziva, et Abby commence une compétition infernale avec un rat de laboratoire nommé Hodges.

**Du côté CSI :**

En une période de seulement une semaine, beaucoup d'évènements se sont produits.

Sara ne sait pas quoi choisir entre rester avec Grissom, celui qu'elle a toujours aimé, mais avec qui elle a des problèmes de couples, et tenter une approche vers une nouvelle connaissance, l'agent Gibbs, avec lequel une alchimie particulière se crée au fil des jours. Greg développe une jalousie maladive envers Tony DiNozzo, qui est apprécié de Catherine. D'ailleurs cette dernière, se lie d'amitié avec Samantha Jones. Hodges entre en compétition avec Abby.


	2. Chapitre 1 part 1 : Ragots et Jalousies

Chapitre 1, part 1.

**Ragots et Jalousie.**

Edit 29/06 : Après avoir vu deux ou trois problèmes de mise en page, je remets tout ça dans l'ordre...

* * *

Grissom : Sara, je peux te parler un instant ?

Sara : Euh oui, bien sur…

Elle abandonna son travail, s'excusa au près de l'agent Gibbs et suivit Grissom dans son bureau.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Grissom voulait lui parler. A vrai dire, il se comportait vraiment bizarrement depuis quelques temps… Déjà que leur relation n'avançait plus depuis un bout de temps… Il s'assit derrière son bureau et invita Sara à s'asseoir en face de lui.

Grissom : Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Cette question figea Sara sur place. Il était vraiment mal placé pour la poser. L'espace d'un instant elle pensa qu'elle devrait la lui retourner. Après tout, c'était lui qui agissait de façon étrange, ces derniers temps. Ceci dit, elle préféra essayer de comprendre µ.

Sara : Gil, honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ta question

Grissom : Ces temps si tu sembles distraite…

Pensées de Sara : C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là…

Grissom : Surtout quand tu travailles avec l'agent Gibbs.

Un petit sourire, pratiquement invisible à l'œil nu s'afficha sur les lèvres de Sara. Il était jaloux, cela prouvait qu'il s'intéressait encore à elle, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser les jours précédents. Effectivement, elle s'était sentie délaissée, comme si elle passait, de nouveau, après son travail. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'il était redevenu cet homme émotionnellement incapable. La jeune femme décida de sauter sur l'occasion pour faire réagir Grissom.

Sara : Je ne sais pas… Cela faisait longtemps qu'un homme n'avait pas été galant avec moi.

Touché.

Sara : J'y retourne. Au moins avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être utile.

Coulé.

Un peu plus loin, dans une chambre du Palermo, un couple s'apprêtait à sortir. Carrie et John James Preston, étaient invités à dîner avec Samantha et sa nouvelle conquête… Carrie l'avait bien prévu, ce dîner n'enchantait pas Big.

Big : Mais enfin Carrie, C'est notre voyage de noces !

Carrie : Oui mais j'ai promis à Sam que…

Big : Et pourquoi t'as fais ça ?!

Carrie : Parce qu'elle n'était pas bien, et que…

Big : Mais merde Carrie !!

Carrie : C'est trop te demander de ne pas me hurler dessus pendant notre voyage de noces ?

Big : Excuses moi… C'est juste que je pensais qu'on allait être que tous les deux…

Il serra Carrie dans ses bras, et essaya de la pousser sur le lit…

Elle se releva dès qu'elle pu, et partit se recoiffer devant le miroir.

Carrie : Le moment est plutôt mal choisi…

Elle se regarda dans la glace, parfaite dans sa robe signée Karl Lagerfeld et dans ses chaussures, signées Manolo Blahnik. Pour Changer. Big se contenta de grogner face au choix de Carrie ; il avait du mal à croire qu'elle préférait aller dîner avec une amie et un parfait inconnu, plutôt que de passer une nuit agitée dans leur chambre.

C'est un peu plus tard qu'ils se retrouvèrent au restaurant de l'hôtel, en face de Samantha et de…

… : Christian Troy, enchanté.

De retour au laboratoire, la pression n'avait pas diminué. Elle n'était pas seulement présente entre Gil, Sara et Jethro, elle était aussi omniprésente dans le quatuor Catherine, Greg, Tony et Ziva. Depuis le début de la collaboration des deux équipes, cette tension était plus que palpable.

Catherine : Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi notre victime aurait emmené de force, une inconnue dans sa voiture ?

Tony : Si cette inconnue était aussi belle que vous, cela prend tout son sens…

Il accompagna sa remarque d'un sourire plus que coquin, et Catherine répondit d'un sourire tout aussi aguicheur. La seconde qui suivit, on entendit Greg jurer… Le gobelet en plastique qui contenait son café qui était brulant venait d'exploser dans sa main.

Catherine : Ca va ?

Il lui répondit un « oui » agacé, sec, et rapide, avant de s'en aller rapidement.

Ziva : Tony, arrêtes de jouer les Don charmants, et…

Tony : C'est Don Juan, ou Prince charmant, Ziva.

Ziva : C'est pareil !! Maintenant si tu pouvais revenir te concentrer sur les preuves, ce serait amical.

Tony : Sympathique…

Ziva : La ferme.


	3. Chapitre 1 part 2 : Fight

Chapitre 1, part 2

**Fight**

Suite ! Merci à Totally, Sidle13 et Aleacathfad =)

Edit 29/06 : J'avais pas vu tous les problèmes de mise en page, plus le fait que j'avais déjà posté dans le chapitre 1, le chap 2... Désolée :S

* * *

Sara était en train de relever comparer des empreintes lorsqu'elle entendis arriver quelqu'un…

.. : Fais chier…. Aïe !!

Elle se retourna et trouva un Greg qui était énervé et qui venait de se prendre quelque chose dans le pied… Il avait le regard des mauvais jours, et avait du café sur une petite partie du tee-shirt. Après avoir poussé, ou plutôt grogné tous les jurons qu'il connaissait, Greg se décida à aller voir Sara .

Sara : Greg ? Quesque tu fais là ?  
Greg : Je suis venu te donner un coup de main.  
Sara : Greg…  
Greg : Et je supporte pas ce Tony DiNozzo.  
Sara : Je me disais aussi…  
Greg : Et toi tu tiens le coup entre Grissom et Gibbs ?

Sara releva brusquement la tête, surprise que cette histoire soit parvenue aux oreilles de Greg, et elle n'avait plus qu'à esperer que cela ne soit pas arrivé aux oreilles de Hodges, ou autrement dit, de tout le labo.

Sara : C'est quoi cette histoire ?  
Greg : Hodges nous a fait remarqué l'autre jour, que tu le regardais avec des yeux de merlans frits, et bizarrement, depuis qu'il est là, Grissom est tout le temps de mauvais poil…  
Sara : Ce ne sont que des ragots qui servent à alimenter des personnes qui n'ont rien d'autres à faire de leurs journées que de fantasmer sur ce que pourrait être la vie des autres.  
Greg : Calmes toi ! C'était qu'une petite question à la base…

Plus loin, dans une chambre d'hôtel…

Carrie : J'en reviens pas… Samantha version masculine…  
Big : Oui, je pensais pas que c'était possible… Mais bon, on va pas en parler toute la soirée…

Ils étaient allongés sur leur lit, pas encore déshabillés, enlacés.  
Ils discutaient comme ça depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.  
Ils étaient là, en train d'essayer de digérer,  
Pas forcement ce qu'ils avaient mangé,  
Mais plutôt le repas avec l'homme qu'ils venaient de rencontrer.

Carrie : Je sais pas ce que j'ai, mais j'ai envie de vomir…  
Big : Disons, que, encore, sur ta chieuse d'amie, ça passe, mais sur quelqu'un qu'on ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, le truc de parler de sexe, et pas très finement, pendant tout un repas, ça a tendance à filer la nausée.

Carrie se leva, et partit en direction des toilettes.

Big : A ce point ?

Un bruit de vomissement fut la seule réponse de la part de Carrie.

De retour au laboratoire de la police scientifique de Las Vegas…

Ziva, Tony et Catherine étaient en train de prendre leur pose ...  
Catherine : Je connais un excellent restaurant pas loin, ça vous dit d'aller y déjeuner avec moi ?  
Tony : Bien sur…  
Ziva : … Que non. Nous allons nous contenter d'un sandwich, et nous remettre au travail.

Catherine fit la moue et retourna à ses occupations… quelques secondes.

Catherine : D'accord… Très bien.

Et elle referma le dossier qu'elle était en train d'étudier, signala qu'elle prenait sa pause, et décida d'aller chercher Sara afin de déjeuner avec une amie.  
De l'autre côté du laboratoire, Grissom et Gibbs travaillaient dans le plus grand des silences. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlait, ou ne lançait un regard à l'autre. Au bout d'un certain moment, l'un des deux dénia, quand même, à prendre la parole.

Grissom : J'irais interroger cette Melissa Neils, voir si elle a vu quelque chose.  
Gibbs : Je vais le faire, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient.  
Grissom : Et pourquoi voulez vous le faire, puisque j'ai dis que je m'en chargeais ?  
Gibbs : Arrêtez moi si je me trompe, mais vous semblez avoir du mal à vous y prendre avec les femmes.

C'est-ce moment que choisit Hodges, pour débarquer.

Hodges : J'ai le résultat de…

Il remarqua que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, puis il regarda d'abord Grissom, ensuite Gibbs. Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement avec quelque chose de glacial dans le regard. Hodges aurait très bien pu s'éclipser qu'aucun des deux n'auraient rien remarqué. Cependant, nous parlons ici d'Hodges, qui en aucun cas, n'aurait loupé la moindre scène capable de lui apporter des ragots bien croustillants.

Grissom : Qu'insinuez vous par là ?

Gibbs : Qu'elle mérite plus que ce que vous lui offrez.

Tout à coup, ils prirent conscience de la présence du rat de laboratoire, et regrettèrent, tout deux -Car Hodges s'était déjà fait sa réputation auprès de Gibbs- , de ne pas s'être arrêté plus tôt.

Dans un restaurant, près du laboratoire, Catherine avait convaincu Sara de prendre sa pause avec elle, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'une, ou plutôt deux de ses connaissances, étaient au bar. En effet, Samantha Jones essayait de finir son déjeuner, tandis qu'un homme essayait -en vain- de la séduire…

Samantha : Désolée, je ne suis absolument pas interessée, Mr.. Euh…  
Homme : Novak, Adam Novak.

Même si elle n'entendait absolument pas la conversation, Catherine devinait aisément ce qu'ils se disaient. Pour une fois, elle n'eut pas envie d'aller mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres, et empecha Sara d'avancer.

Catherine : Euuuh… Sara, on peut changer de restaurant ?  
Sara : Mais attends, c'est pas toi qui m'a tanné pendant une demi heure pour qu'on vienne manger ici ?  
Catherine : Si mais, euh… L'ennui c'est que… Comment dire… Il y a deux personnes que je connais ici, dont une que j'aimerais éviter de croiser…

Sara jeta un vague coup d'œil pendant une bonne petite minute à la salle… Elle aperçut Adam Novak et se retourna vers Catherine, s'appretant à partir.

Sara : C'est bon, j'ai compris…

Catherine : Mais trop tard…

En effet, Adam et Samantha se dirigeait tout droit vers elles…

Adam/Samantha : Willows/Catherine !

Samantha et Adam se regardèrent… Les deux seuls mots qui vinrent à l'esprit de Catherine furent « Et merde… »

Catherine : Salut… Euh… Excusez nous deux minutes…

Catherine attira Sara un peu plus loin… de manière à ce que ni Adam ni Samantha ne pouvaient les entendre.

Sara : Pourquoi, mais pourquoi j'ai accepté de déjeuner avec toi…  
Catherine : Tu m'explique comment j'étais supposée savoir ?!  
Sara : On va être obligées de manger avec Novak… SU-PER….  
Catherine : Shhhhh ! Tu veux qu'ils nous entendent ?!  
Sara : A vrai dire, j'en ai rien à …  
Catherine : Bref… Non seulement avec Novak, mais aussi avec Samantha…  
Sara : Ah parcequ'elle est spéciale aussi ?  
Catherine : Disons… Attends toi à entendre parler de cul pendant tout le repas.  
Sara : De mieux en mieux… Donc, on va entendre une dissertation sur le sexe, et un dragueur mielleux pendant tout le repas ?  
Catherine : Sauf si on court assez vite pour changer de restaurant.

Dans un autres restaurant, un peu plus loin cette fois… Après avoir été presque harcelée par Hodges, Wendy avait finit par accepter de venir déjeuner avec lui.

Wendy : J'arrives pas à croire que je déjeune avec toi…  
Hodges : Et pourtant, si. D'ailleurs, tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai…  
Abby : HEY ! SALUT !

Hodges ferma les yeux, et tourna lentement la tête vers le trouble fête qui venait de l'interrompre dans la news croustillante qu'il allait raconter, et qui, de plus, allait surement bouziller le déjeuner qu'il considérait comme un rencard, l'air agacé.

Hodges : Quesque tu fais là, toi ?!  
Abby : Bien… voyons voir… Quesqu'on peut faire dans un restaurant… Tiens… Peut-être manger ? Hein ? Pourquoi pas ?  
Hodges : Bon d'accord… Question débile…  
Abby : Réponse débile.  
Hodges : … Passons.


End file.
